I'll Stay By You
by spencergaystings
Summary: Future and past takes of Spencer and Toby following Next in Line's plotline. Filled with drabbles, one-shots and random fluffiness. Rated T; AU. Spoby, Haleb, Ezria & Samily.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is the beginning of what I hope will be a very long story filled with one-shots and drabbles with past and future takes following the plotline of "Next in Line." You might want to check that one out before you read this one. :)

You can PM me with requests of things you want to see here, I will make sure every single request is read and thought through. I'll be waiting for your feedback! :)

This one, the first chapter, will be a past-take of Toby and Spencer circa 8 years old. :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything :(

* * *

**The Spoby Adventures**

**Chapter 1**

**"hand made cards and glitter."**

There's nothing Spencer hates more than being told what to do. She hates people trying to boss her around as if she's a puppet; she does whatever she pleases and that's it! Don't try to tell her to eat her veggies. If she feels like it, she will. If you tell her she _has _to, she won't even glance at them. She'll make a face at you and throw them away.

No one is trying to get her to eat anything, though. That's just an example. No, it's something worse. Someone is trying to get her to _write a card for her mom._

Everyone knowsthat Spencer and her mom are in a fight; Spencer told everyone about a thousand times she isn't a Hastings anymore. (Really, she isn't. Hanna told her she would share her surname with her if she wanted to, and Spencer accepted the offer.)

Everything started when Spencer came back home with her once-upon-a-time white dress all dirty and wet. It's not like she asked to be pushed down by some ugly boy (also known as Toby) towards the dirty ground of the playground (she totally did though.)

Now you ask: Why the hell did Spencer go play at the park with a white dress?

She ran away from home just before her parent's guests for dinner arrived.

Needless to say, her mother was enraged at her 10 year old's reckless behavior; she yelled for 30 minutes and after that was done and she was calmer, she lectured Spencer for another 30 minutes about how a lady didn't run away from home to play at the park with her friends with a _white dress. _And that a Hastings must always keep up the appearances, which if you translated to Veronica Hastings' vocabulary: _No more running away from home before dinners._

Anyway. Back on the matter.

Her teacher had said since it was Mother's Day, they were supposed to make a pretty hand-made card for their mothers, to show them and express their love and how much they are special for them.

"What I don't get," Aria had started, "it's how a _hand-made card _will show my mom how much she's special for me. It's more than that."

To be honest, the teacher didn't really look worried about Aria's comment becoming a total riot on the class, because mostly every one was either throwing glitter at each other (Hanna, Spencer, Toby, Caleb, Noel and Jenna) or sleeping (Ezra, Emily and Samara). "It'll be special for you mom because you made it with love." The teacher explained, giving Aria a small smile.

The tiny girl seemed to accept that, since she smiled and nodded.

"How are you gonna do it?" Hanna asked, her tiny hands sparking with the glittery material on her hand. Spencer shrugged, "I can lend you my mom."

"'S okay. I won't do this." Spencer shrugged again, "Mom doesn't like me anyway. It's not like she'll miss it."

Hanna gave her a sheepish smile and turned her back to Spencer, starting her work. Spencer sighed and watched as Toby grabbed a handful of glitter and went towards Ezra's table, spiking the material over his friend's sleeping head.

Spencer and Caleb, who had been watching, laughed loudly at that. Ezra suddenly jumped up, moving his table backwards as he stood in a blink of an eye. "Whoa!" he yelled, holding his hands in front of his face in wonder, "Why is my hand sparkling?"

Toby, who had run back to his seat as soon as Ezra woke up, trying to free himself from the suspicious eyes of his teacher, started laughing. Caleb and Spencer exchanged smirks and replied.

"I heard it's a new virus..." Caleb started, looking at Spencer for back-up. The brunette nodded.

"Yeah, that Sparklyteritis? I read about it on my dad's newspaper. I heard it's pretty serious." She added.

By now, the entire class had their eyes on the foursome. Ezra started wide-eyed at Spencer.

"What happens if you have Sparkl... that thing you just said."

"You'll start sparkling. Like a big bottle of glittery glue. It starts in the hands and head, then it'll spread through entire body! You'll be one big sparkling boy." Spencer informed seriously, masking her amusement in a fake concerned expression.

"Is it deadly?" Ezra asked, his voice cracking. Spencer almost felt bad, but then she remembered that yesterday he stole her apple and then her pity vanished.

"I'm sorry to say... but yes."

Ezra started crying.

Spencer and Caleb laughed loudly and Toby patted his friend on the shoulder, trying to fake comfort him. Truth is, he was so used to pick on Ezra because he was gullible that he didn't feel bad anymore. It's not like Ezra was a saint anyway.

The teacher, upon hearing Ezra's break down, walked over them to grasp what had happened.

"I'm going to die!" Ezra exclaimed, his eyebrows frowning, "Do you know the cure of the Sparklyteritis?" He asked the teacher.

The woman frowned, "Of what?"

"Sparklyteritis." Spencer stated.

"What is tha- Ezra! Why are you covered in glitter? Go wash up now!" The teacher exclaimed, shaking her head at him.

"It's Sparkliteritis, miss C! I'm going to die!" He said again, new tears forming in his eyes, "There's so much I haven't done... I couldn't even eat the slice of chocolate cake mom said she made!"

"Ezra," the teacher sighed, "Go to the bathroom to wash up, you're not going to die."

"Really?"

"Really."

Ezra grinned and walked to the classroom's door, looking very much like a doofus with the sparkly hair and shiny blue eyes. His dimples were sparkling and Aria giggled.

"You look cute." She said, smiling softly. Ezra smiled widely and nodded, blushing.

The teacher glared at Spencer and Toby. "Why am I not surprised?" She shook her head, "It's always you and Toby."

"Caleb was in it too!" Spencer defended. Caleb face-palmed and Toby smirked at him.

"Oh, really? Why aren't you three doing the cards instead of scaring your friend half to death? No pun intended!"

Spencer shrugged, "I don't have a mom."

"Neither do I." Caleb put in. Spencer smiled sheepishly at him, realizing her mistake. She _did _have a mom to make a card to, when Caleb didn't have one. He only had his father. Caleb smiled back at her, showing her it wasn't a problem.

"And you, Toby?" The teacher asked towards the blushing blue-eyed boy.

"I made a card." He said, and the teacher smiled.

"Did you really? Can I see it?" She asked, showing him she highly doubted he had made one.

He shrugged, handing her the heart-shaped paper. Spencer watched curiously as the teacher read the card and frowned after doing so.

"'The prettiest girl in the world'?" She asked, "Isn't it supposed to be 'woman' instead of 'girl'?"

Toby shrugged, and blushed again.

"I didn't make it for my mom. I did that yesterday in arts." He explained, "That one isn't for mom... I made it for someone else."

Miss C nodded in understanding, "Who did you make this for, Toby?" She asked, smiling slyly. Everyone in the room had their eyes on Toby. Somehow, Spencer already sensed what he was about to say.

"I made it for Spencer."

* * *

So... a good start, right? hahah I hope you liked this!

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeeeello! New drabble/one-shot filled with fluffiness!

This one is a past-take :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Spoby Adventures**

**Chapter 2**

**"safe."**

A glowing light could be seen from the hallway at the Cavanaugh's residence, and anyone in the kitchen could hear fuzzy voices from the living room, where Spencer and Toby sat together watching Spencer's personal favorite Disney movie, Beauty and the Beast. Toby and Spencer always watched it together when she spent the night at his house when known sleepovers with boys were still okay.

The said boy's hair was suddenly visible over the top of a black leather sofa. Little Toby's hair was more crazy than it was now, sticking up in every possible direction from all the rolling and running and fighting and tickling wars that little boys triumphed in every day. The back of their little heads were facing the hallway as Spencer's lied on his little shoulder. Little Spencer's hair was curlier than it is now and got tangled together when Little Spencer moved her head to look at Little Toby.

The high-pitched voice squeaked from Little Spencer over the voices of the TV, "Hey Toby?"

"Yeah Spencer?" his voice was not much higher than her own at that time.

"Did you know this is a real story?" Little Spencer asked quite bluntly.

Little Toby was quiet for a minute.

"Where'd ya hear that?" he asked with an adorable hesitancy in his voice.

"Caleb told me when I asked him if he wanna watch Beauty and the Beast with us." Little Spencer's head was still on Little Toby's shoulder, but he was now looking down at her, the movie going completely unnoticed.

"Caleb told you that?" he asked. Even at age six, you could hear the higher pitch his voice took when he got flustered and annoyed.

"Uh huh," her little head nodded and rubbed against his shirt, "He said the show people stole that story from a girl who met the real Beast but he killed her, he said that it was a famous story from before we were born but babies like us don't know it and they think it's like a joke. Then I kicked him for calling me baby."

Little Toby giggled when she said she kicked Caleb, making her laugh with him.

"No, Spence. Beauty and the Beast is a made up story… like The Little Mermaid, Snow White… Like our bed-time stories. See?" Little Toby tried to explain. Somehow his knowledge made sense to Little Spencer, because she just nodded again and fell silent.

The only light on the room was coming from the 90s TV. Just enough light to illuminate the small boy and girl resting in each other's company.

"Hey Toby?"

"Yeah Spence?"

"Cannonballs scare me," Little Spencer answered in a tiny voice.

"Huh?" Little Toby smartly replied.

"I said I don't like cannonballs," Little Spencer repeated impatiently, expecting Little Toby to know what she was talking about. He sure didn't know.

"Uh, why Spence?"

"Because they eat people."

Little Toby's head turned further down to look at Little Spencer. He had no clue what she was talking about.

"Cannonballs don't eat people Spencer. They fly out of cannons. Like in the movies," he tried to tell her, because Little Toby knows everything, of course.

Little Spencer erupted into an adorable fit of squealing giggles. "Nooo Toby! I mean the people who eat other people!" she shrieked in her bell-like voice.

Toby didn't laugh along with her. "Did Caleb tell you 'bout cannonballs too, Spencer?" he asked in a completely non-threatening voice. But Little Spencer got the point and hushed her merriment.

"Yes."

Toby sighed and a little pudgy hand reached up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. Little Spencer seemed to regret telling Toby about cannonballs and stayed silent.

"Spencer, cannonballs are just stories that Caleb tells to scare you. He wanna scare you 'cause he thinks it's funny," Toby said in his high, annoyed voice.

"It's 'kay Toby. I wasn't scared. 'Cause I said you will keep me safe."


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter! This one is a future take! Hope you like it:)

* * *

**The Spoby Adventures**

**Chapter 3**

**"i love you."**

It was a Friday afternoon when he said the three words for the first time.

Spencer was in the shower as Toby sat on his kitchen table, finishing off his sandwich and eyed the red pen that sat by his work stuff. Eyeing the napkin in front of him, he smirked.

The perfect plan had formed in his mind and he couldn't wait to put it into motion.

Spencer and Toby had been together for 2 months now, and Toby had been waiting the right moment to finally tell her the expanse of his feelings for her. As usual, their competitive relationship asked him to do what he was about to.

Grabbing the napkin and reaching for the pen, he scribbled three words down.

When Spencer finally entered the kitchen 10 minutes later, Toby grinned and handed her the napkin. Watching as she took it confusedly and stared at him, he grinned even more widely.

"What's this?"

"Read it!" Toby exclaimed excitedly, and Spencer sent him a look and turned the napkin around. She then smiled widely.

There, in Toby's cursive handwriting and in a deep red ink, three little, but big words were found.

_I love you._

Spencer stared at Toby. "You're nothing if not original."

Toby shrugged, his boyish grin appearing on his face, "I know."

"You could've just said that out loud."

"Nah, that wouldn't be fun." He shrugged, then nodded at the napkin in her hands, "How does that make you feel?"

Spencer pondered for a moment, then shrugged, "I don't know, I'm pretty hungry," She made a pont of grabbing a breadstick from the basket in front of him and biting down, watching as he put his chin on his fist and watched her eat the bread with a soft smile.

"Really? Anything else you wanna add?"

"I'm pretty thirsty too."

"Besides that?" He pressed on.

"Nah, I'm good."

Toby nodded, watching as his smirking girlfriend left the kitchen, chewing the remains of the breadstick and grabbing a can of soda from his fridge on her way out. He sighed.

Toby 0 vs. 1 Spencer, it seemed.

* * *

Later that day, Toby and Spencer were watching a movie in Toby's living room, both slumped on Toby's leather couch. Spencer's legs were resting on Toby's lap as she sat sideways. Toby's focus was on the TV, unconsciously drawing patterns over Spencer's smooth skin.

"Hey, Toby?"

Toby arched a brow, his focus still on the TV. "Mmm?"

"I love you."

Toby's moves on her leg stopped and he let out a relieved sigh.

"Scared your girlfriend wouldn't reciprocate your feelings?" She teased, nudging Toby lightly.

Toby chuckled, shaking his head. "Nope."

"Then why the sigh?" She furrowed her brows.

"Because I was afraid I would lose."

""Yeah, you lost me there."

"Well, you said it first." Toby shrugged, Spencer's frown deepened.

"No, I didn't. You sai- oh."

Toby smirked.

"I hate you." She nudged his shoulder. He chuckled.

"No, you don't."

"You're a jerk." She said, folding her arms and pouting.

"Whatever," Toby shrugged, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "I still got you to say it first."


	4. Chapter 4

I know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's been soooooo long since I posted something. But here I am with a new chapter and I hope you guys like it!

This will be a future-take, circa 1 week after they started dating.

Enjoyyy!

* * *

**The Spoby Adventures**

**Chapter 4**

**"horror movies are foolproof."**

It's been a week.

A fucking _week._

Toby likes to think that life is easy on him, but ever since he started dating Spencer, he's started to doubt that.

And no, it's not something she's done or something he's done. They didn't do anything, really.

_Life did._

You see, it's been a week since they had kissed, it's been 3 days since he's removed his cast, Spencer treats him with affection, he makes her breakfast. He hugs her, she kisses his cheek... His cheek. Not the lips.

That's exactly what's making him want to crawl into a hole and die. They've been dating for a fucking week and they still haven't shared another kiss. Why? It's not for the lack of trying. No, just life gets in their way all the time. It's come to a point which last time they were interrupted, Spencer patted him on the shoulder and said with a southern accent, _"not this time, pal."_

The first time they tried, Spencer had gotten sick of her stomach and _something unfortunate _happened. Second time? Riley had totally cockblocked them by walking in Spencer and Jenna's apartment without knocking. Third time? They were at Toby's bar, Spencer on the other side of the counter. Toby had put his now healed arm on the countertop for support, but forgot the wet towel that he used to clean up on his hand and when he was about to kiss her, his hand had slipped with the towel and he fell sideways on the other side. That was just to mention some of the terrible things that had happened.

But now? Now Toby had the most amazing plan ever invented by a man. He was so sure this plan would work. Seriously, he wasn't sure about many things, but this plan... This plan he was sure it would work.

It's like obviously foolproof. There's no way it won't work. So, it's of common knowledge (actually, Caleb had told him this) that chicks don't do horror movies. He's never been with a girl who liked horror movies, so that just made him even more sure that Caleb was right. Besides, all the movies he's seen with the girls he's friends with were chick flicks or Mean Girls. (Mean Girls is by far his favorite, but he won't ever admit that to anyone.)

So, here was the plan: He had called Spencer over that night to some movie night, and she had eagerly agreed on. She was gonna come up to his apartment, he would start the movie, they would eat popcorn and she would get _so scared _that she would hold on to him for her dear life. And then he would do it.

He would kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

(And maybe Spencer had turned him into a sap, but he's been living in this condition for a long time so he doesn't even care that he sounds ridiculous.)

His plan was amazing. He was such a genius.

When the clock showed 7pm, Toby started preparing the popcorn, got the cans of soda out, (sliced the lemons and added the liquid to a cup filled with ice just like Spencer liked), grabbed the things and sat them on the coffee table.

Picking up the DVD case they were going to watch, he smiled at his plan. He was gonna make it real. Soon enough, there was a knock on his door and he jumped up from the couch, walking towards the door and opening it, coming face to face with his mocha eyed beauty.

"Hey there." She greeted, smiling at him and pecking his cheek. She walked into his apartment and plopped herself on his couch, without waiting for an invitation.

"Hey, Spence. It's nice to see you too, I'm so glad you could make it two floors from your apartment and join me in for this movie night marathon. Why don't you come in?" He said to the space in front of him where his girlfriend was just 10 seconds ago. Spencer snorted and he rolled his eyes at her.

"I've never been invited in and it never stopped me when we weren't dating. Why should it stop me now?"

He ignored that and plopped himself by her side on the sofa. He picked up the DVD, showing it to her. "That's what we're watching today."

She eyed the cover with a frown. She then looked up at him with disgust and scoffed, "I'm not watching that."

"Yes, you are." He smirked, "Or are you too chicken to watch a little horror movie? Because if you are, I think I still have that 'Clueless' movie from the last time you and Hanna forced us all to make a movie marathon."

Spencer rolled her eyes, grabbing a full hand of popcorn and shoving it into her mouth. "Shut up and put the movie on."

"Charming," he said, pointedly looking at her mouth filled with the buttery snack. She opened her mouth even wider to show him the contents of her mouth. He made a disgusted sound, getting up from the couch and walking towards the TV. "You're so gross."

"You're such a woman."

He ignored that, deciding to focus on the task at hand. Smirking at the DVD cover, he mentally high-fived himself. He was truly the smartest guy in the world.

As the movie started, Toby grew more and more frustrated. Spencer had nearly eaten half of the bowl of popcorn, she had drunk all her soda and was now sitting on the edge of the sofa, eyes glued to the TV screen as yet another blonde bimbo was chased on the screen. "Oh man, don't go in there!" She yelled at the TV, flailing her arms everywhere. Toby would tease her and find that image to be adorable if he wasn't so annoyed.

The blonde on-screen screamed as she had her limbs ripped out. "_UGH!_" Spencer yelled in frustration, falling back on the couch, "I hate that she's so stupid!"

Toby rolled his eyes and shook his head, but said nothing.

For the next couple minutes, he watched in interest as Spencer yet again yelled at the other character for her to not go into the room. But the character obviously not listening to her, did exactly that. "No, wait. Is she that chick from the beginning?" She turned to Toby, her eyes shining in confusion.

"What chick?" He asked, trying to fight the little smile playing on his lips at his girlfriend's cuteness. He was still pretty annoyed that she was liking the movie.

"That one I didn't like. With the bad jokes."

"Yes."

"Oh, then I hope she gets chased by that creep. She needs to die." Then, she turned her attention back to the screen. Soon enough, the girl on-screen had met the death and Spencer was now cheering loudly. "YES!"

"I can't believe this," Toby groaned. That wasn't part of the plan. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying the movie. She was supposed to be _scared. _Spencer had just taken a sip of his cup when he decided it was now or never. Giving her time to finish drinking the beverage and set the cup down, he grabbed her arms and turned her around, not giving a chance for her to voice her confusion. "Toby, wha-"

She was interrupted by his lips. At first, the kiss was forceful and angry, but then it slowed down to a gentle, soft way. She kissed him back willingly, resting her hand on his cheek. When air was something they needed, they parted ways.

When Toby was about to rest back on the couch, satisfied and ready to finish the movie, he was surprised when Spencer grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him close to her. Kissing him again, she moaned against his mouth, "Don't you dare move away now."

He willingly kissed her back, starting to lean over to make her lay back. They part ways long enough for Spencer to smile at him and Toby to smile back. And it's then, with the sounds of screaming and flesh ripping, that they finally share their first kiss as an official couple.

And Toby couldn't be happier, after all, his plan was an absolute success.

Horror movies are _totally_ foolproof.

* * *

Sooooo, what did you think? I hope you liked it!

Until next time


End file.
